Usuario:ZerphetuS
Archivo:Lingote de Hierro, Icono Reversor.pngHola soy Supernal Chief, uno de los dos Moderadores del Chat, si necesitas cualquier ayuda pidemelo a mi o a otro MAB, Yo estare activo en el Chat lo que sería de Lunes a Viernes, desde 3:00p.m. Hora Mexico,D.F. hasta las 6:00p.m. Hora Mexico,D.F. Actualmente estoy editando una Wikia Que es http://es.dust-an-elysian-tail-espanol.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Dust:_An_Elysian_Tail_Espa%C3%B1ol y bien pues en esa Wiki soy el Fundador junto con mi hermano Usuario:Sunwer que me ayuda principalmente en los codigos Css, el es un gran programador pero no tanto, lo que si hackeo una compu :v. Pues aqui intentare colaborar principalmente. Y hare que el chat sea activo c:<, y bueno, pues soy un Usuario que tiene conocimientos de Css pero no estoy desarrollado en ese ambito. Perfil= Hola, yo entre a la Wiki en Julio del 2014, al principio trataba de editar algunas paginas que eran muy desordenadas, y mi mejor edición hasta ahora es Cueva y bueno actualmente soy Moderador del Chat en esta Wiki, y mi meta es hacer el chat activo, Yo he contribuido en poner emoticonos y ademas poner iconos al chat y fondo (se ve bonito >:V) ¿Como conocí la Wiki? Yo estaba en otra Wiki, cuando vi abajo, Wiki Minecraft PE en Español, y me interezo, estuve entrando al chat y Mat7 me dio la sugerencia de que si podría ser Mod, por seractivo en el chat, yo acepte y soy Mod :V. Frases Bueno yo tengo varias frases como Es INEVITABLE Oye tranquilo viejo a no mancheseseses No me molestes D:< Lol Lordys Mendys Chonchys. Mirfada. (si Mirfada ):<) Exito. Failicus (? Ñeee entre mas frases pero estas serian las principales. Juegos Jugados Debo de decir que esta es la lista mas larga que hecho, entonces pondre solo los juegos que recuerdo :_: *Minecraft. *Terraria. *Dust an elysian tail. *Zelda skyward sword. *Zelda twilight princess. *Zelda Ocarina of time. *Zela the Majora´s Mask. *Zelda four swords (los pequeños links como yo decia de chiquito :V) *Zelda The wind waker. *Super Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros melee y Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Kirby airide. *Super Mario World, Super Mario 64. *Halo Reach, Halo 4, Halo combat ecolved anniversary y Halo Waypoint (aunque no sea un *juego en si, pero lo pongo. *Super Mario Galaxy 1 y 2. *Super Mario Wii U. *Battefield 4. *Sonic the hedgeog. *Sonic battle. *Sonic the hedgeog 2 y 3. *Sonic 4. *Sonic generations. *Sonic advance 1 y 2. *Sonic adventure 1,2 y el 3 (heroes). *Sonic 2006. (ya me canse ._.) *Bomberman 64. *Tetris. *The injustice league (no recuerdo bien) *LittleBigPlanet 1 y 2. *Mario party 3 y 4. *Mario Kart Wii y el 64. *Sonic and the secret rings. *Donkey Kong 64. *Metroid (no me acuerdo cual). *Monkey ball 2. *Luigi Mansion. *Pikmin 1 y 2. *Shadow the hedgeog. *Sonic Genesis. *Wii Sports. *Kinect adventures. *Udraw. *Kirbi 64. *Uno de megaman que no recuerdo. *inFamous 1 y 2. *Mario Kart Wii, Game Cube. *Super Meat Boy. *Sleeping Dogs. *Donkey Kong 64. Entre mas pero esto serian los que me acuerdo :_:. |-| Userboxes= |-| Minecraft= Hola, pues yo soy muy experimentado, en lo que es Minecraft Xbox 360, aunque en MCPE pues no estoy experimentado en lo que seria PvP o Parkour, pero en Xbox si, y el de PC nunca lo he jugado, pero tambien conozco mucho acerca de PC, por si quieres preguntarme. Bueno, yo me considero experto en construcción, ¿Por que? lo veras a continuación :3 Bien, en Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition, estoy en un propyecto que antes se llamaba Mundo Fiesta, por que iba ser destinado a eso, como un centro de fiestas (lo se, tengo unos mundos muy raros en mi consola, en total son como 30 aproximadamente)Y presentare fotografias de mi avanze: thumb|1.- Fase, Piso. thumb|2.- Fase, piso terminado.thumb|Vista desde abajo hacia arriba thumb|3.-Fase, cpnstruccion hacia arriba. thumb|4.-Fase,Columnas thumb|5.-fase,Decoración. thumb|6.-Fase, aumento de columnas. Esto sería el mundo de fiesta. Es muy grande, aparecera a la Derecha. Aparte de este mundo que es de Xbox 360. Tengo mas Mundos. Eston son mis proyectos actualmente: SurviCraft 360 Un Mundo de supervivencia, trabajado en un Mundo Plano Mucho Trabajo. Erick 2 Una Ciudad, para pasarsela bien con mis amigos en Xbox. Y bueno estos serían mis mundos actualmente en construcción en Xbox 360, Si quieres saber mi GamertTag es "SupernalChief5" (sin las ") Bien, ahora hablare de Minecraft PE: Bueno aqui solo tengo dos mundos, Un en Creativo y Otro en Supervivencia: El Primer Mundo se llama SurviLand PE En este estoy trabajando. Y el otro no recuerdo